College Sucks
by A5H13Y
Summary: Bella is dating her long term boyfriend Jake and Alice insists that Bella will fall inlove with her brother Edward. What happens when Bella finds out that she isn't Jake's only Girlfriend, and who will she lean of for support? ExB


CHAPTER- 1

* * *

**~~~BELLA~~~**

We were supposed to be getting a Trash Can for our new Dorm Room, but NO Alice just had to go and see what clothes were on sale! We had to be to the Airport in oh no two hours!

"Alice come on we have to go our flight leaves in TWO hours and it takes an Hour and an Half to drive there!!!" I said trying to pull her away from the dress she was looking at

"No we don't I told u our flight left Three hours before it actually did so we could have time to shop for smexy clothes for you to wear on your first date with my Brother, I know you guys are just friends now but not after he see's you in this Dress" that was it she was officially going to disappear suspiciously in the middle of the night!

" YOU WHAT!!!! Alice you have no idea how badly I was freaking out, and by the way I am never going to date Edward. He is like my second best friend and I would never want to ruin that relationship!" she just couldn't get it through her head that her dream was never going to come true

" Bella remember that dream I had about me and Jasper getting together?" she asked and she already knew the answer

" Yeah, the one where we are getting milkshakes at Sonic and Jasper Hale spills all over your designer skirt then he immediately asks you out on a date and you live happily ever after?" I already knew what she was going to say after this!

"Yes the best one I've ever had! Well what happened the next day?" She wasn't going to disappear anymore she was going to be found in our dorm room smothered!

"He spilled his milkshake all over your designer skirt, asked you out and you've lived happily ever after ever since! So that was just luck!" I started to walk away

"No it wasn't it was a vision of the future and it came true and you can't deny it missy!!!" I had to admit she was right there

" Now your going to take this Sexy Red Dress and go try it on, and when it fits ,and it will, we are going to buy it and you're going to wear it on your date with my brother!" I took it to get her off my back, and entered the changing stalls. It did look quite nice on me.

"Alice you know very well I have a boyfriend and we're very happy with each other!" she has known that since we started going out over two years ago.

"Yes, but if, and you will, marry my brother we will be sisters and won't that just be the best thing to happen in the world!" she looked like she was going to combust. We were already sisters, metaphorically speaking though.

"You know I already consider you my Sister Alice now would you please drop the Edward and I thing please? We are just friends and it will stay that way!" I said as I exited the changing stalls.

"OMG Bella you look AMAZING in that dress, Edward is going to love it!!" She ran over and practically hugged me to death!

"No Alice, Jake will because he's the one I'm going to wear it for on our date next weekend, when I tell him I love him." Alice had this really strange look on her face.

"Bella don't you think Jake is just a little bit too obnoxious for your liking?"

"What do you mean Jake isn't obnoxious. What are you talking about?" Seriously! I walked back into the dressing room to change out of this dress.

"What do you mean, Jake is the most obnoxious guy in the entire world! All he does is put his arm around you and flirt with other girls. Doesn't that make you a little bit mad?" She said taking the dress as I came out and we went up and payed for it.

"He doesn't flirt with other girls. He just likes to show me off." Jake does NOT flirt with other girls, if he did we SO wouldn't be together.

"Yeah. Go ahead and believe that." GRRRRR

* * *

**~~~~Next Day~~~~JAKE~~~~**

I can't believe I've been dating High School girls when I could have anybody I wanted in college. I told Bella I was staying late taking a pre-test in my mechanics class (A.N. don't know if it's a real class) but I wasn't I was going bring my second girlfriend Lauren to my dorm and "make out", at least Lauren will make out with me for more than two minutes, Bella is so afraid that I'd stick my hand up her shirt that she will barely let me touch her anymore. I was thinking off breaking it off with her tonight, but I'm kind of liking the having two girlfriends thing.

* * *

Review

~Ashley~


End file.
